Mistake
by BleedingSoul101
Summary: Gerard Way is your normal teenage boy, just enjoying music and horror movies. Frank Iero...not so much.
1. I'm So Sorry

"Come on Gee!" Frank yelled from ahead.

"I'm coming Frank!" He yelled back. "But I'm not as fast as you and Mikey!" Frank turned to the blonde and smiled. As soon as Gerard almost caught up with them, they ran again, giggling all the way until they reached the Way's house.

"How long do you think it's going to take him to get here?" Mikey asked, grabbing two cans of coke from the fridge. The pierced boy giggled.

"I have no idea, we ran pretty fast." Frank responded.

"Yeah, what was with that? I'm gasping for breath over here and you're fine! Are you some sort of secret superhero?" Mikey accused. Frank laughed harder, holding his sides. If only he knew the truth.

"You're funny Mikey, but I'm not a superhero. Just in shape." He joked. The taller pulled a mock look of anger, and laughed it off.

They strolled into the living room, took a seat on the couch, and waited for the older to get there.

10 minutes later, Gerard appeared.

"God, I hate you both right now." He spoke, plopping down on the couch in pure exhaustion. Mikey and Frank giggled.

"You know you love us." Mikey said, nudging Gerard's shoulder. He gave the blonde a death glare, and Mikey backed off.

"So Frank," Mikey starts, moving to the other chair away from Gee. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Gerard freezes, but Frank just shrugged.

"No, haven't found the right guy to ask out yet." He said back, giving a look to Gee. Gerard seemed a little brighter after that, looking at Frank with a happy expression on his face.

"Hey Frank, wanna spend the night?" MIkey asked a little while later.

"Sure, just gotta call my mom." Said Frank, running off to the house phone.

"Mom? Is it ok if I spend the night at Mikey and Gerard's house?" Frank asked sweetly when his mom finally answered her cell.

She sighed. "Honey, you know what happens when you don't get your supply every night and I don't wanna risk it. I already have some for you. Maybe you and I could even go hunting together later, too." His mom replied. In the background, Frank could hear the busy nurses at the hospital.

"But mom, I had some this morning. There were some squirrels on the way to Mikey's and I was able to catch some. I'll be fine. If I start to feel bad, I'll call and come right home." Frank reasoned.

Another sigh emitted from his mom. "Ok Frank, because you its been a while since THE incident. Just be extra careful, okay? And do come home if you start feeling bad." She replied. Frank made an excited noise, muttered a thank you, and hung up.

"She said it was ok." Frank spoke happily. Gerard sat up and smiled at him, and Mikey gave him an all knowing look.

"Awesome! But my bed is small, so you have the couch or Gee's bed." Mikey said, wiggling his eyebrows at Gerard.

"Mikey! Shut. Up." He whispered harshly to his brother. But its not like Frank couldn't hear him...

"What?" Mikey asked innocently. "Frank won't mind sharing a bed."

Yes, Frank thought, I would. I can't risk it...But I had enough this morning, I should be fine. And besides, this is my chance to tell him. Maybe...

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind Gee." Frank finally said. Gerard gave him a hopeful look, blushing, but then looked away.

"O-Okay." Said the older man, hiding behind his raven locks.

Mikey yawned. "Ok, well, I'm going to bed."

"But Mikey, it's only 10." Stated Gerard. Mikey gave him that all-knowing look again.

"Yeah, but I'm tired. You guys have fun." Was all he replied, before walking upstairs to his room. Gerard blushed again when Frank came to sit by him.

"Soooo..." Frank started.

"Soooo..." Gerard repeated.

"What are we going to do?" The shorter asked, turning to Gerard with a smile. He saw a flicker of excitement cross over Gerard's face; but it was gone quickly.

"I don't know, but I'm tired. Maybe we should go to bed, too." Said Gee, smirking to himself.

I like that idea, thought Frank.

"Okay." Frank said. Gerard smiled, along with Frank. The pair got up and walked to the taller's bedroom.  
Do it know, Frank thought when they arrived in the bedroom, tell him now.

"Hey Gee?" Frank asked. Gerard turned to face Frank while changing, exposing his pale chest. The sight made Frank weak at the knees.

Especially the neck.

No, Frank thought, don't start thinking those thoughts! Because once he started he just couldn't stop. He didn't feel like going home, nor be confronted by his mom, so he tried to forget about it. But it was so hard when Gerard was standing shirtless in front of him, neck and chest exposed. It would be so easy just to take a sip...

"Yeah Frank?" Gerard spoke, breaking Frank out of his awful thoughts.

"Oh, uh...I...I...I just wanted to say...I like your batman pajama pants." He stuttered. Gee let out a small laugh, muttered a thanks, before putting a Iron Maiden shirt on. He then jumped in the bed and curled into a ball under the covers, looking over at Frank.

"Are you sleeping in your clothes, standing up?" Gerard asked sarcastically. Frank let out a nervous laugh.

"No, just let me go change." He replied, going off to the bathroom, when he realized he didn't have any clothes.

"Hey Gerard?" Frank yelled from the small bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have some pajamas I could borrow?" There was a pause before Gerard responded.

"No." He called back. Frank was dumbfounded for a second, before realizing what Gerard just told him. Why did he say no? All I had were my boxers if I wanted clean clothes for tomorrow. Maybe this was a good thing. Being pressed skin-to-skin with Gerard, being able to feel his heart beat...

"Yeah, thats a good idea." Frank muttered to himself. He started thinking about him and Gerard, in the same bed, half naked together. He imagined them kissing on the bed, feeling each other's bodies. Then his mind drifted to his neck, and how it would feel to kiss it...maybe even bite it if Gerard understood his situation. But he never would.

"Oh god." He murmured, touching his when he looked in the mirror. There were black rings around his eyes from lack of food, and his lips were starting to turn black as well. His fangs were present and pointed, begging to be used. His eyes were a deep shade of red with hints of black. He looked like a monster. But thats what he was. Was what he was doomed to be for all eternity.

"Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit." He muttered. "What am I going to do? I can't go back out there. Shit." Just at that moment, he heard something scurry outside the window. Superior hearing can come in handy. He looked out the small, rectangular window to see 2 squirrels.

"Jackpot." Outside the room, he heard Gerard sigh.

"What is taking him so long?" He heard Gee whisper. Frank smiled a little, then turned his attention back on the squirrels. He let the hunger take over his whole body, and climbed out the window. He creeped silently over to the animals, making sure not to make a sound.

Then he pounced.

Feeling the warm liquid travel down his throat made him feel much better. The hunger was subsiding slowly. Not as fast as it would have left if it was human blood, or that of a bigger animal's, but it was leaving all the same. He could feel the black from his eyes and lips fade, going back for the next time he was hungry.

"Ahhh." He sighed, placing the limp carcasses on the ground. He still couldn't go back in, for the hunger was still too strong to completely control.

"F...F...F...F...F...Frank?" He heard a voice call from behind him. He looked back to the house, to see Gerard standing by the wall. "I-I-I-I-Is that you?" He stuttered. Frank just stood there, not saying a word. He still had the hunger present, Gerard couldn't be here. Especially seeing him like this, with dried blood blood smeared on his face and his eyes and lips still a little crazy.

"Gerard." He finally croaked out. "Gerard, you have to leave. Go back inside, NOW." He demanded.

"I'm going insane." Was all Gerard said. "What ARE you?" Frank sighed angrily, feeling the hunger build up inside him again.

"I'll explain later. Just please, go inside." Pleaded Frank.

"What are you?" Gerard demanded again. Frank groaned and fell to the ground in agony. The hunger was getting this strong. He's never been this close to a human right after feeding.

"Gerard, please, go inside. I'm begging you." Frank pleaded again.  
"Not until you tell me what you are." He demanded again. Frank let out a sadistic laugh, letting hunger finally take over him.

"You're so stubborn." Frank said.

"Why are you laughing Frank? This is serious! Now tell me, what the FUCK ARE YOU?" Gerard yelled. Before he knew it, he was knocked to the ground, Frank standing over him.

"Because I gave you the chance to leave." Frank starts, climbing on top of Gerard. "And now I get to have my fun." He whispers in Gerard's ear. Gerard visibly shivers, showing fear, and Frank smiles. He fixes his position of the older one so that he's straddling him.

"F-Frank...please don't." Gerard pleads.

"Hey, I gave you the chance to leave, but as I recall you wouldn't leave until I answered your questions. But I think you already know that answer." Frank says, grazing his teeth over Gerard's pulse. He pulled on the hem of Gerard's shirt. " I think this needs to come off." He says before ripping the shirt off, throwing the shredded remains to the side. Gerard shivered.

"Frank, please. Its cold, I'll go back inside now." Gerard pleads again, shivering. Frank just laughs it off.

"Ah ah ah, I gave you the chance. But no..." Frank replies, letting his canines drag against Gerard's neck. Gerard shivers, but not from cold.

From fear.

And Frank knows this. It's what makes the need to feed stronger.

"That's what I want baby, be scared. Be afraid. Who knows, you might die." Frank says. Gerard shivers again, Frank moans. "That's it babe."

"I'm not your babe!" Gerard yells, letting stray tears fall from his eyes. "Let me go. I promise I won't tell anyone. Just...please?" Frank laughs again.

"I don't think so BABE." Frank replies. "Now, lets get started, shall we?" Frank leans over Gerard, and pushes their lips together. Gerard wriggles around, trying to push Frank off, but it's a lost cause. Frank shoves his tongue down Gee's throat, and moans. Gerard shakes when he feels Frank's canine's press against his lips. Frank moans again at Gerard's fear. Frank kisses down Gerard's jaw, down to his neck.

Frank takes a whiff of Gerard's scent. "Let the party begin." He mutters, before sinking his teeth into Gerard's neck. Gerard screams in agony, writhing around on the cold grass to get free. Frank's tastes buds are going crazy. Gerard tastes so good, unlike the animals and blood bags he gets from the hospital, courtesy of his mom. The hunger goes away a lot quicker now, and soon enough he is just feeding for the taste and sensation. Gerard has stopped wriggling around and just lays back and accepts it.

When the hunger is gone, he realizes what he is doing, and immediately pulls away. He sees the bite mark he left, and cringes a little. Blood surrounds the wound, and Frank is pretty sure his face is covered with the substance.

"Oh god, Gerard! Gerard I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it. I-" Frank freezes. Gerard isn't moving. He is just laying on the ground, eyes closed. "No no no no no no!" Frank grabs Gerard's wrist, feeling for pulse.

"Thank god." He says when he feels the steady pulse. He didn't drink enough to kill him, but enough to make him pass out. He needs to get him to his mom. Fast.


	2. Can You Fix It?

After getting Gerard back to Frank's house without being seen, Frank quickly called out for his mom. When she came downstairs, she was mortified. Of course she expected this to one day happen. She knew exactly what to do to in this situation, and ordered Frank to grab certain items from cabinets. Frank's dad came down stairs once, but seeing the situation he quickly went upstairs. He couldn't handle blood as well as Frank and his mom could.

"What did you do Frank? I told you that if you couldn't control it, then to come home." His mother asked calmly. It surprised him; he expected her to scream at him. To tell him that he put their family in danger and that they had to move. But that never came.

"I needed to feed, so I just had some squirrels. But then Gerard came outside..." Frank explained.

"Oh." His mom said, understanding the situation. "I should have taught you how to control it before I let you sleepover their house without proper feeding."

"But I had it under control!" Frank retorts.

"I know you think that you had it under control, sweetie." His mom starts, picking Gerard up easily and placing him on the couch. "But the fact is is that you could've killed Gerard." Frank cringes when she said that. "But." He looks up at her. "You were able to pull away. That took a lot of strength."

"Will he be okay?" Frank asked. His mom sighs.

"Yes, but I'm leaving it up to you whether you want to tell him or erase his memory. Either way, YOU have to do something. I'm not involved." His mom says. Gerard stirred a little on the uncomfortable brown couch, and his mom started to walk out of the room.

"But mom, what will I do? I don't want to lose him as a friend, I love him." Frank said, tears spilling down his cheeks. "I love him. I can't lose him." He sobbed, his voice cracking halfway through. His mom stopped in the doorway and sighed.

"Honey, you have to do what you think is right. Do whatever you want, this is your responsibility. You did this, you fix it however you feel is the right way. If you want to tell him, tell him." Then she left.

"But I don't want to lose him." Frank mumbled to himself more than anyone. He fell to the floor, pulled his knees up to his chest, and cried. He cried because he might lose Gerard. He cried because they could never really be together because of what his family is. He heard a pain-filled moan emit from the couch, but he didn't look up.

"Frank? Oh god, I had the craziest dream. You wouldn't believe..." He heard Gerard say. Frank looked up from his knees to Gerard. The injured froze, staring at Frank's face. Frank hadn't remembered to wash the blood off his face, and his eyes hadn't completely gone back to normal.

"Oh god. It wasn't a dream." Gerard says, sitting up and putting his head in his hands. "Oh god oh god oh god oh god..shit." He was shaking his head back and forth, shivering.

"Gerard..." Frank croaks out. Gerard looks up and Frank realizes he was crying too. Frank let out a sigh before continuing. "Gerard, I have no words for what I did. All I know is that I don't want to lose you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, and I would never hurt you-"

"But you did!" Gerard cries. "You did and you scared the living shit out me! I've never been more scared in my life! I thought I was going to die, Frank." Frank cringes when he says that.

"Do you want me to explain?" Frank asks.

"Yes, that would be great thank you." Gerard replies angrily.

"Okay. I'm a vampire, my whole family is. My great great great great grandparents were cursed to only survive if they kill and feed on the blood of their victims. Not only that, but also the fear. And since they killed and fed on people, they had to move often in fear they would be discovered. It wasn't until my mom had me that she realized she didn't want to kill. She didn't want to teach me how to drink blood form a human's neck and kill them. She liked this town and didn't want to constantly move with a growing boy." Frank says. Gerard nods in understanding, fear still present in his eyes.

"So she taught me how to feed on animals. How to steal human blood from blood banks when absolutely necessary to regain strength. We've kept that up forever. Or, until now." Frank finishes. Gerard processes that information before speaking.

"So, you've never hurt or killed anyone?" Gerard asks. "Before tonight." He adds quickly.

"No. I've always had animals or blood bags." Frank replies meekly.

"Okay, that helps a little. But why did you do that? If you say you're sorry, why'd you do it?" Gerard questions angrily.

"There is this thing, this thing we call the hunger. It makes us...different." Frank licks his lips hesitantly before continuing. "It's like a dream. All you know is that you're hungry and that you need to satisfy it. My mom, dad and I are able to keep it at bay for a while, but soon enough we need some blood. Whether it be blood bags or animals, he helps keep it down. When you came out, I let the hunger take over to feed on some squirrels." Gerard nods. "Sensing actual human blood in someones veins I guess was too much for me." Frank looks into Gerard's eyes, and some of the fear is gone; replaced by understanding.

"Okay, but how do you last all day at school without feeding? Won't it be too much?" He asks. Frank shrugs.

"Well, I have something to eat before I go to school and after school. But tonight I only had breakfast." Frank replies.

"So, it wasn't really you when you fed off me?" Frank cringes at the choice of words, but answers.

"No...not really. It was mostly the hunger. I told you to go back inside."

"Okay. So you didn't intentionally hurt me?" Again, the choice of Gerard's words makes Frank cringe. He grabs Gerard's hands and looks into his hazel eyes.

"No, I would never hurt you. I would never do something like that to you, to make you feel afraid of me. Please, please forgive me. I never wanted to hurt you..." Frank cries. Gerard gives Frank's hand a quick squeeze.

"It would be easier if you fixed you eyes and got rid of those fangs." Gerard jokes. Frank lets out a muffled laugh between sobs.

"Okay." Frank focuses and soon enough his eyes are back to their normal brown and his fangs were gone. He wiped the blood off with his sleeve, and then looked back up at Gerard.

"Better." Gerard chuckled. "I forgive you. It just scared the living shit out of me." Frank let out a huge sigh of relief and lunged at Gerard, wrapping his arms around the older man.

"God you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that." Frank said. Gerard let out a soft chuckle and hugged Frank back.

"You don't know how happy I am to know that you won't kill me." Gerard joked. Frank giggled at the dark humor, and hugged Gerard tighter. They stayed like that for a while, locked in their embrace. Until his mom came down.

"Oh, I see he took it well then." She stated happily. They pulled away, Frank blushing a little.

"Yeah. He's fine with it. As long as I don't kill him." Frank said. Gerard gave him a playful shove and then laughed.

"Good. But I believe there is something else you wanted to tell him." His mom said, sending a smirk towards Frank, who froze.

"Oh?" Gerard said, surprised. "There's more?"

"Oh yes. Frank, what was it you were saying earlier? Something about you loving-"

"Mom!" Frank yelled. His mom only smiled. Gerard had a confused look on his face, but it was going to stay like that. Frank was NOT going to tell him he loved him. Especially since he just got through telling him about his fucked up family. No...he was not ruining this friendship just because he had strong feelings for Gerard. His mom gave him an all-knowing look, but turning around.

"Tell him Frank! Trust me..." She yelled over her shoulder. When she was gone, Frank let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding.

"What did you have to tell me?" Gerard asked when she left.

"Nothing!" Frank exclaimed a little to quickly. Gerard raised an eyebrow, but let it go.

"I should go." Gerard said. Without another word he got up and started walking to the door.

"Wait! I'll walk you-"

"NO!" Gerard yelled. He saw the hurt look on Frank's face, before he explained. "I need time to think. My mind is going hundred miles a minute." He said, grabbing his jacket and walking out the door. Frank just stood there, dumbfounded. Maybe Gerard wasn't so okay after all, Frank thought.

"Did you tell him?" His mom asked from the doorway.

"Like you couldn't hear." Frank joked. His mom through her arms up in defeat.

"You should've just told him-"

"No! I just told him all of that and I wasn't going to pile 'I love yous' on top of all of that." Frank yelled. He stormed up the stairs into his room and plopped down on the bed. He just hoped Gerard would be okay tomorrow...

***************************

"Hey guys." Frank said when he walked up to his friends. Ray just nodded his head, his afro bouncing. Mikey replied with a quick 'hi' and Bob...Bob just stood there.  
"Where's Gerard?" Frank asked, a little surprised the older hadn't been there to greet him as well. He was always there to walk with them to the comic book store on Saturdays. Mikey's face turned sour. Ray patted his back comfortingly, but Mikey shrugged it off.

"Guys, whats going on?" Frank questioned. Mikey turned away and walked away, shaking his head.

"Gerard wasn't there when he woke up, and apparently, neither were you. He's just a little ticked because he thought you and Gerard went off somewhere. But seeing you out here and not him...it's making him a pot of emotions right now." Ray explained. Frank's face went pale. Gerard didn't come home last night? Did he go get drunk to cope with all of this? Oh god, Gerard, Frank thought.

"Yeah, what's with that? You were supposed to sleepover there house last night, right?" Asked Bob, a little upset along with Mikey.

"I..." Frank stuttered, trying to think on his feet of a good excuse. He couldn't just come right out and say he was a vampire, fed off of their friend, and then had to explain the whole ordeal to said friend. This might be all his fault. "I didn't feel well, and I didn't want to get sick at their house." He finally said. Bob grunted, not satisfied with the excuse, but accepting it none the less.

"Okay. I wonder where he wondered off to.." Ray said, so naive it hurt.

"Yeah." Frank said. They walked along, trying to catch up to the blonde. He'll be back later...Frank thought.

Maybe Frank was the naive one.


	3. Hunger Overtakes the Mind and the Soul

After spending all of his allowance at the comic book store, Frank went on the hunt for Gerard. Having super-smell can come in handy sometimes, besides when he went hunting. But Frank was afraid that if he did go drink, the smell of the alcohol would overflow his natural scent. His natural scent was that of strawberries and cigarettes. But mixed with alcohol -that so many people smelled of in that town- was a very bad situation. It would take hours, days. Frank hoped to god that he would easily be able to find him. He took a deep intake of air, but only caught a nose full of booze.

"Damn." Frank muttered. He continued this process (moving location each time) until it was dark out. He had to get home soon and feed, the smell of blood pulsing in people's veins was becoming more and more apparent. Frank snuck into one of the back alleys to get home faster, but was met with 5 large guys hanging out in the alley way. They smelled strongly of beer and vodka...and blood. Frank could feel his eyes turning, fangs pushing against his restraints to come out and play.

He had to get home. Now.

But the men had different plans.

"Look what we have here guys." One of the taller men said when Frank tried to silently creep past.

"Oh, he's mighty pretty Jim." Another one said, even though he couldn't see Frank's face.

"You got that right, Ben." One chimed in. The one known as Jim stepped forward, claiming position as leader in front. They stepped in front of Frank, causing him to stop. He kept his face down for fear they would see his now completely transformed eyes and features. At least his fangs weren't out yet, so they were safe...for now.

"Move." Frank said assertively. The elders chuckled.

"Look's like we got a fighter." Ben said. The nameless men stepped forward, backing up Jim, and cooed at Frank. Telling him how cute he was and that he was going to be so much fun.

"Move." Frank said again, not losing it's strong tone. Again, all he received were chuckles.

"Whats your name, sweetie?" One asked.

"Good thinking, Alec. We're going to need something to scream." One said. 'Alec' asked the question again. Frank wasn't going to give in to them. He wasn't going to feel fear. That would just be giving in to his psychological tormenters. He just remained quiet. He was shoved, causing him to fall back.  
But he still didn't look up.

He actually pulled his hood up to hide.

"Come on sugar, lets see your pretty face." Jim said. The others nodded in agreement. They reminded Frank of dogs, looking to their master for judgement and answers. They were forced to agree.

"Get away. Move." Frank said again. The fangs kept pressing and pressing, and the way the guys were acting wasn't helping Frank. But then again he might be doing society a favor of getting rid of these guys. Maybe then some of the murders, rapes, and crimes might cut down at least a little. Frank could get honored for his bravery and have a meal.

"Awww, don't be like that honey. Let's just have a good time, hm?" One of them said, reaching down to lift Frank's gaze up. Frank had enough though. He could practically feel the vein snapping open under his teeth, giving him his life source. But he had to be strong, for his mom. For Gerard.

Thats when he heard a muffled moan of pain emit from where the guys were standing previously. Three more moans later, one of them finally spoke up.

"Someone go shut. Him. Up!" Jim yelled angrily. Alec and another man moved away from the group to go to the man. Frank let out a breathe and breathed back in. He smelled something familiar in the air, though.

Strawberries and cigarettes.

Frank immediately turned his gaze to the man to the right of him, and he saw raven hair around the boy's face. Blood was on the ground near him, making it harder to concentrate, but he knew that smell by heart. The two men crouched beside the man, ready to strike.

"NO!" Frank screamed. He shot up in a second, pushing the three men out of the way as he ran over to the man. "Gerard. No no no no no no no." Frank said, looking at the broken body before him. He fell to his knees, feeling a mix of emotions. Anger towards the men, sadness towards Gerard, relief that he had found him, and love. Love for Gerard that could never be replaced by anyone else. He stood up slowly; turning his back to the men now coming over to him.

"Aww was he your friend?"

"He was great fun."

"Was really hot, too."

"Had a nice body."

"Very fuckable." They all chimed in their own contribution to Frank's unraveling. With each word, Frank let the fangs come out a little bit more, the hunger coming out more and more. On the last sentence he lost it.

"How dare you." Frank mumbled. "HOW DARE YOU!" He then screamed. He whipped around, letting the men get a good look at their killer. As expected; they screamed. Before they could move, Frank charged. First he got Alec. He ravaged at the neck, not even trying to be neat. He wanted them to feel pain. He wanted their fear and blood more than anything now. Alec screamed just like Frank wanted him to.

Next was Ben. "Is this great fun?" Frank asked, quoting him. Ben's eyes widened before he screamed in agony as Frank ripped at his neck. Frank moved his hands to Ben's and twisted, breaking his wrists.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Ben screamed. Frank just smiled against his neck. He got the other two nameless villains, before going over to Jim; now grabbing the wall for dear life.

"Like what you see, sweetie?" Frank hissed, gesturing to the dead bodies savaged on the ground. Jim just shook his head. Then he did something that Frank hoped he would.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I-I-I...I didn't m-mean it." Jim stuttered. Frank let out a huge bark of a laugh, moving closer until he and Jim were face to face.

"Oh, I know you didn't honey." Frank hissed again. He then proceeded to kick Jim as hard as his body could. Being super strong, the kick made a sickening crack as it collided with Jim's leg. He fell to the ground in pain. Frank leaned down, grabbing a fistful of Jim's greasy brown hair.

"Am I fuckable now? Is my friend?" Frank screamed angrily. He lifted Jim's head so that he had to look at Gerard's bleeding and bruised body. Jim cringed.

"Please, I...I-I'm sorry." Jim pleaded.

"IF YOU'RE SORRY THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO IT?" Frank yelled in Jim's face.

"They wanted to, and it seemed like a good idea." Jim said. Frank could not believe the words he was hearing.  
"Oh, I get it." Frank said calmly. Jim let out a sigh of relief, only to be yanking be his hair to look at Frank. "LETS GO OUT AND RAPE AND NEARLY KILL SOME KIDS GUYS! THAT SOUNDS LIKE A FUCKING GENIUS IDEA!" Frank yelled again. He smashed Jim's face into the pavement before continuing.

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU!" he continued, spitting directly in Jim's face. "Scum."

"Please. I-I'm s-s-sorry." Jim pleaded again. "I was just following the group."

"And so am I." Frank said, before clenching his fangs around Jim's jugular. Jim screamed. But before Frank could completely kill him, he had to tell him something. He stood up, before turning his gaze to Jim; who stared at him in complete and utter fear.

"My name's Frank." He said, before bringing his foot up and making it smack into Jim's head. There was a loud crunch, and some blood got on Frank's face, but it was worth it. Looking down at the mutilated body, Frank scrunched up his nose in disgust. He spit on Jim's body, before muttering 'scum' under his breathe. He quickly ran back to Gerard, who was even more bloody from the splatter. Frank ran his fingers through the raven hair, before realizing crucial fact.

Gerard wasn't breathing. He was just laying their, limp in Frank's arms.

"Gerard!" Frank yelled, shaking the older man. When he didn't get a response, he kept shaking him. "No no no, you can't die. I'm supposed to rescue you from those guys and then we fall in love, that's how it's supposed to be. It's fate I decided to walk back here, you can't die now. I love you." Frank cried. How can I bring him back, Frank thought. There was one way, but he simply couldn't do that.

Or could he?

He could certainly try if it meant he could save Gerard.

He leaned down to bite Gerard's sweet smelling neck, and bit. It took all of self control not to keep going, the meal he just had helping. When he pulled away, he bit his own wrist, causing a heavy flow of blood ooze from the bite. He pressed it to Gerard's lips.

"Come on Gee, drink. You've watched enough horror movies to know this part." Frank mumbled. When he was about to give up he felt the lips wrap around the wound, sucking desperately. Frank had a huge goofy grin on his face. When he pulled his wrist away, he smiled down at Gerard.

"Frankie? Wher- Gah!" Gerard screamed. He started twitching violently in Frank's lap. This wasn't part of the change. "F-Frank, what d-d-did you d-do?" Gerard stuttered out. Frank just stared at him.

"I bit you! You were dying!" Frank yelled. Gerard let out a weird gasp, before twitching more violently. His clothes ripped, claws came out,black fur sprouted, and before Frank knew it, Gerard was standing in front of him.

In wolf form.

He was huge. Twice the size of Frank and twice more dangerous. He was standing on his hind legs, completely at ease. Frank backed away, afraid of what the were-wolf had in store for him. Were-wolves were designated vampire killers. Frank's back was now pressed up against the wall.

"Wh-What?" Frank stuttered.

"Frank, I wanted to tell you, I just didn't know how...But I guess it's better to show than tell." Gerard said, laughing uneasily. Frank was still frozen. "Frank, please say something."

"Are you going to die because I bit you?" Frank asked, shocked and scared that he might've just killed his love, but Gerard only chuckled.

"It takes a lot more to kill me than that Frankie. And if you gave me a minute I would've healed myself. But I'm fine, just a little shaken."

"But, aren't you supposed to hate me?" Again, Gerard chuckled.

"You watch to many horror movies Frank. Though, we do hunt your kind, my family doesn't, so you can calm down. I'll change back if you do." Gerard reasoned. Frank nodded, feeling his face turn back to normal. As fast as it had happened, Gerard was back to normal.

"Is that why you ran away last night?" Frank spit out before he could stop himself.

"Yeah. I didn't know what to think. I couldn't show my face at home in fear of what mom and dad would do, you know?" Gerard said. Frank nodded.

"But you gotta go home, Gee. Mikey is worried sick about you." Frank pleaded. Gerard sighed.

"I know. But can we tell them altogether that we each know?" Gerard asked.  
"Of course Gee." Frank said.

**************************

When they told their parents, they were very surprised at their reactions.

They already knew each others secrets. Even Mikey knew. The only reason they didn't tell the other boys was because they wanted to see what would happen if they found out on their own.

"So, are you boys together yet?" Gerard's mom asked.

"I know Donna, they need to get together already!" Frank's mom chimed in. The boys blushed and looked away from each other.

"Why do you guys care?" Gerard asked.

"Because you guys were meant for each other! Vampire and werewolf! Imagine the cute little babies they could adopt and change!" Gerard's mom said back. The mothers proceeded to gossip, while the younger kids walked down to Gerard's room.

"What a day, huh?" Frank asked, flopping onto Gerard's bed.

"Guys, I'm going to go upstairs. You to have fun." Mikey said, wriggling his eyebrows at his brother. There was a moment of silence before they spoke.

"Hey Frankie?"

"Hey Gerard?" They asked at the same time.

"You go first." Frank insisted. Gerard gulped, before nodding.

"Do you think our parents are right?" He asked. Frank was frozen. But not with fear this time.

"I have no idea." Frank admitted. Gerard looked a little hurt, but Frank quickly spoke up. "Maybe. I don't know." That seemed to bring Gerard's spirits up a little. Before Frank could register what was going on, Gerard's lips were on his. They kissed, long and passionate.

"Wow." Frank said when they pulled away.

"What a day indeed." Gerard said, smiling, before leaning in for another kiss.


	4. Not Really a Mistake

Frank remembers that day like it was yesterday. The way Gerard's lips felt, the way he smelled even better this close. It was a good day...

But today was even better.

"10 minutes my baby!" His mother called from outside the door. "Can I see you, or is that bad luck?" He chuckled.

"Mom, thats only for the groom! You can come in." He called. He heard the door open, and a small gasp. He turned around to see his mom with her hand over her mouth, tears in her eyes.

"You look so handsome." She muttered. He blushed and said thank you, before turning back to fix his red tie. "But you're doing it wrong. Let me." She made her way across the room to her son. She made quick work of it, tying it perfectly.

"There. Perfect." She said, giving a huge smile to her son.

"Thanks mom." He said back. They embraced in a hug for a while, before there was a noise at door.

"Frank, its time." His dad said from the door, giving his son a comforting smile.

"Ok dad." Frank said smiling.

He walked over to his dad and took his arm. Together, they made their way out of the dressing room and into the hallway.

"You ready for this champ?" His dad asked on their way.

"Yeah dad." Frank replied.

"Good, because I'm not." His dad said. Frank turned to face his dad and saw he had a few stray tears dripping down his cheeks.

"Come on dad, if you cry I'm going to cry, and then my make up is going to run." Frank jokes. His dad laughs, and they continue their trek. When at the large mahogany door, they stopped.

"Don't trip." His father joked. Frank laughed.

"I'll try not to." Then the music started. They pushed through the door and started walking. Everybody stood to acknowledge the pair, but Frank's eyes were somewhere else. They were locked on Gerard's. He looked so handsome. They wore matching black suits with blood red ties. But Gerard had a black top hat on with a red bow on the side. Frank thought it was the perfect thing for him to wear, especially with the nerdy aspect of him he fell in love with. Gerard gave a weak smile that made Frank's heart flutter and cheeks turn red. Before he knew it they were at the alter. His dad pressed a kiss to his red cheek before walking off to his seat. Frank took Gerard's hands in his and smiled at him. Gerard smiled back, excitement present in his eyes.

The preacher went on with the sermon, but the couples minds were somewhere else. They got lost in each others eyes.

"Frank Anthony Iero, do you take Gerard to be-"

"I do!" Frank said before he finished. Everyone else laughed and even Frank chuckled a little at his eagerness.

"And do you. Gerard Arthur Way-"

"I do!" Gerard said, same enthusiasm as Frank. Everyone laughed once again.

"Well then, with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and-" He didn't finish again before the couple had their lips locked. Everyone cheered, but Gerard and Frank didn't hear them. They were to busy thinking about their future lives. How they already talked about adopting two boys and changing one into a vampire and one into a werewolf. They already had the names. Dexter and James.

They would have the perfect lives

Together and forever (literally).

Maybe biting feeding off Gerard wasn't such a mistake after all.


End file.
